Puzzle and Dragons
For detailed information about this series, visit the Puzzle & Dragons Wiki. Summary Puzzle and Dragons (Also stylized as Puzzle & Dragons or PAD) is a match-three style puzzle game with a heavy focus on dungeon exploring, monster collection, and party management. The player fights waves of opposing monsters while exploring the world with their own team of monsters, connecting at least three of the same orbs to trigger elemental attacks in battle. Fallen monsters can sometimes be dropped and collected to add to the player's team, which can be leveled, evolved into more powerful forms, or even used as materials to make other monsters more powerful. The original, and main, game 'Puzzle and Dragons' is a free-to-play game for IOS and Android. Being one of the first of its genre, the game was met with success and a loyal fanbase, and currently is the second highest grossing mobile game to date. Because of this, the franchise was able to branch out to multiple side-applications for mobile devices, an arcade machine, a trading card game, two spin-off games for the Nintendo 3DS, and an anime adaptation. Due to this success, the series is popular for collaborations with other companies. Puzzle and Dragons has become rather famous for having a variety of events with specialty dungeons and mini-storylines for guest characters from other verses including, but not limited to: DC Comics, Monster Hunter, Angry Birds, Hunter X Hunter, Dragon Ball, Fist of the North Star, Final Fantasy, Bleach, Attack on Titan, Voltron, Fullmetal Alchemist, Persona, Magic: The Gathering, Sword Art Online, Street Fighter, Mario Bros. (The Mario Bros. collaboration earns a special note as it was its own spin-off game, rather than an event dungeon in the main IOS game) The mobile release has very limited amounts of lore, focusing more on the gameplay, but the verse does have a wide variety of plots and storylines thanks to the official website and spin-off games. Thanks to several plotlines referencing one another across spin-offs, it is very likely that the whole of Puzzle and Dragons takes place in a single unified verse, or at least a tightly knit multiverse. Power of the Verse The monsters, dragons, and other characters of the verse can vary wildly in power. The very weakest of monsters are still treated as a threat to normal humans, and can sometimes wield weaponry like swords, and are generally Street Level. However fully evolved monsters and specialty monsters that can rival other fully evolved monsters have feats of reducing mountains to dust, shaking entire continents, and filling the entire planet with light, giving the high end of normal monsters Tier 6 feats of destructive capabilities. There also exists monsters even above fully evolved normal monsters, these Legendary, God, and some Ultimate and Specialty monsters can compare to Vritra who once annihilated a world, making them at least Planet Level. There exists a higher power known as the Prime Dragon Eidos, who allegedly created the entire world (and possibly verse) that Puzzle and Dragons takes place in, as well as all the various monsters within it, including the Legendary and God monsters. Unfortunately, information is very limited about Eidos, and it has yet to make an appearance in any of the games. Explanation In Puzzle and Dragons there exists Elemental Orbs that can be used by almost all monsters and characters in the verse to trigger elemental attacks. While normally a game mechanic, these orbs have been referenced multiple times in the lore as existing in the air everywhere to be drawn on when needed, and the power and supply of orbs was even the cause of one of the major wars in the series. As such, orbs are an important part of how Puzzle and Dragons characters fight, being used for ranged elemental attacks and boosting their own power when using large numbers of orbs. However, certain areas lack certain types of orbs naturally, and using a large number of one element can lead to a lack of necessary orbs while they refresh, so characters need to be mindful of their orb usage and make use of various abilities to refresh orbs when they need them. Each orb is representative of different elements, some even being multiple elements condensed together. The elemental orbs are as follows: Red/Fire — Fire Manipulation Blue/Water — Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation Green/Wood — Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation Yellow/Light — Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation Purple/Dark — Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation There are also a handful of non-elemental orbs that characters can make use of: Heart Orbs — Allow users to heal themselves Jammer Orbs — Do nothing and make it harder to get/use other orbs Poison Orbs — Orbs that do damage to anyone that uses them, but much like Jammer Orbs, make it harder to use other orbs without getting rid of them Death Orbs — A particularly rare type of orb only seen used by Arkvelza, a condensed version of a Dark Orb that magnifies the 'Death' energy, being capable of killing victims quickly Puzzle and Dragons characters CAN fight without orbs, as they have many natural feats and abilities to use, however orbs are fundamental to how many characters fight in canon and likely are an important condition for debate threads. Calculations *Exia Fills the World With Hopeful Light — Scales to Fully Evolved Regular Monsters, Small Country Level to Country Level Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *XitSign *Bobsican *DnW0 *Anttron224 Opponents Neutral Characters Monsters Slime Series Starter Dragon Series *Wargon Healer Girl Series Mystic Knight Series Heart Converter Series Skydragon Series *Arkvelza *Zerclea Indian God Series Mighty God Series Fairy Tale Series Descended Loot Series Descended (Condition) Loot Series Contract Dragon Series Dimension Dragon Series Dragonbound Series Dragon Caller Series Demon Series Cosmic Trinity Series Miscellaneous Series Puzzle and Dragons Z Exclusives *Anubisis Guest Characters Princess Punt Sweet Collab Android Series Shōnen Champion Series Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Anime